Breathless
by Wandering Fantasies
Summary: “Hikaru wants to… apologize?” Haruhi blinked. “That doesn’t sound like him at all.” -HikaxHaru oneshot. Hikaru's POV. R&R please.- -Note: This story was /not/ set after//before any specific episode. It just.. happened.-


**Summary**: There is no possible way for me to summarize this… Maybe as time goes on I can think of a good summary, but not right now. Although, I **CAN** say this: HikaxHaru oneshot.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club. Though, I wish I did… Darn.

* * *

Everything was moving so fast, it was hard to keep up. I had no idea what I was doing or what she was doing—it was all so confusing. She was on my bed and I was on top of her, breathless.

* * *

Flash back to: 5 hours ago.

It was just an average day in the abandoned third music room: Kyoya-senpai was organizing the club's future events; Hunny-senpai was wolfing down strawberry cake while Mori-senpai observed; Kaoru and I were lounging on the couch and the Boss was coming up with some new idiotic way to impress our guests. Oh, and Haruhi…

Haruhi Fujioka was catching up on her studies, even though it was one of our glorious days off. Shoving her face into three books at once, taking notes furiously…

I stole a glance at her. Despite having short hair and being in the Ouran Academy's male uniform, that commoner still managed to look so god damn beautiful.

"… What are you looking at, Hikaru?" Oops. She caught me. A look of confusion was plastered on her face. No matter, since I quickly got my guard back up and thought of something to say.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I just don't see how you can cram so hard on a day that you should be relaxing." Hunny-senpai nodded.

"Yeah, Haru-chan! Why don't you come have some cake with me and Usa-chan?" the third-year student held up his stuffed rabbit with a childish grin. Haruhi sighed.

"Guys, you know I can't." She shook her head. "Unlike you guys, things like academics don't come easy to me." She frowned. "And besides, it's not like I can just buy myself straight-A's like you rich folk can."

Kaoru stood up, making me fall over. "Not all of us do," he defended. This made me stand up with him.

"Yeah," I agreed. "But I bet you would if you could." Haruhi scoffed disgustingly.

"Excuse me?" She folded her arms over her chest. "I think you're talking about yourself. I would rather earn my grades than buy them!" Feeling insulted, she stood up and gathered her things and stormed out of the music room.

The Boss tried to go after her. "Haruhi!" He called out, but Kyoya-senpai grabbed his arm before he could make an attempt to make a move.

"Let her be for a while." He stated, adjusting his glasses. "Besides," his eyes averted over to me and turned into a nasty glare, "it should have to be Hikaru who fixes this mess. Not you, Tamaki." The Boss nodded. Though, Kaoru had a totally different idea…

* * *

Flash back to: 3 hours ago.

Only a few hours had passed since Haruhi and I had our 'fight.' For the time being, I had no intention of going out to find her and apologize. "… I mean, come _on_. She was being so rude, so why should I?" Kaoru sighed, apparently displeased with my attitude with the girl. He got up and headed toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kyoya-senpai asked as Kaoru had passed. My younger twin looked back at him.

"I have something to take care of," he said, then was gone in a flash.

* * *

"Hikaru wants to… apologize?" Haruhi blinked. "That doesn't sound like him at all." Kaoru crossed his arms. The buzz of the Ouran library was surprisingly faint and quiet this evening.

"I know," he said, looking into her eyes. "But he sounded so sincere when he was talking to me…" He looked down at the floor. Haruhi sighed, feeling sorry for the boy. She reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, sure… I'll do it. What did you say the meeting place and time were again?" Kaoru grinned and pulled out a piece of paper with the information written on it. He slid it across the table and in front of Haruhi.

He smiled. "Don't be late."

* * *

Flash back to: 10 minutes ago.

Kaoru triumphantly walked into the host club room with a huge grin on his face.

"_You better go," Kaoru warned me. I shook my head and groaned._

"_Why should I?" I sighed. "I see no point. It would just be a waste of both mine and Haruhi's time."_

"_Because I told her you would, so she's going to be waiting for you. I know you care a lot about her, so just go on and apologize." Kaoru wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, as if we were getting into one of our twincest moments. "Don't blow this with Haruhi… You'll feel so much better once you do it."_

_I rolled my eyes and hugged my twin back. "Sure, sure, whatever…"_

His look of victory quickly turned sour once he spotted me playing my Nintendo DS on one of the club's sofas. "Wait, what are you doing you idiot?!" He cried, running up to me and pulling me to my feet. He shook me hard. "You should be with Haruhi right now! You were supposed to go meet her at our house over an hour ago!" Kaoru took a short glance up at the clock. "And you know, she's probably still waiting on your sorry ass!"

Then it dawned on me. Haruhi wasn't the type of girl who would up and leave when asked to do something, especially when she's going to be met to do something. She doesn't stand people up. No… She stays put, even if she's just waiting for someone to show up.

Clenching my fist and biting my lip, I bolted from the sofa and out the music room doors. I knew it would take too long to call for someone to pick me up and take me home, so I just can. It didn't matter how long the distance was… I just _had_ to get to Haruhi.

I ran through the long halls of Ouran Academy. I booked it off campus and through the winding streets that followed. My breath was running short, but I paid no attention to it. The only thing on my mind was…

"HARUHI!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I finally busted through the gates of my family's mansion. My legs were starting to get more and more strained by the second as I continued on, but I kept going anyway. Resting can wait… Haruhi is more important.

_I'm sorry…_ I thought to myself. _I'm so sorry, Haruhi… Please don't be too mad at me. I'm going to make it up to you. I promise._

I made it through the doors and up the many stairs, finally reaching the room that belonged to Kaoru and me. The door was cracked open, so I could only assume that Haruhi was inside. I pushed it open as hard as I could, causing it to hit the wall with a loud _SMACK_. There was a girl standing near my bed, who was startled by the noise of the door. She gave a small shriek and jumped, turning to face me. "H-Hikaru!" She called, the tears in her eyes sparkling from the light the hallway had shone in my room.

"Haruhi--!" I closed the door and stumbled weakly towards her. My legs decided they were too tired and gave way, causing me to crash into her and send us tumbling on to my bed. "… Haruhi..." I gasped breathlessly, looking into her eyes. My face was completely red due to both exhaustion and embarrassment. I couldn't see her features very well, but I could only guess that her face was red too.

I closed my eyes and tried to catch my breath. Haruhi lied silently beneath me. I had no clue what had happened and neither did she. "Uhm, Hi-Hikaru…" She began. I instantly stopped her.

"Shh… Give me a minute…" I whispered softly, having almost regained my breath. After a few more awkward moments of silence, we both had something to say.

"I'm sorry," Haruhi and I mumbled at the same time. She chuckled nervously. "You go first…" I offered politely. As if she forgot our current position, she nodded.

"I'm sorry for the way I yelled at you earlier," she said with a frown. "It was wrong of me to judge and label you like that." I smiled softly and nodded as well.

"And I'm sorry for picking a fight with you… You didn't deserve it at all." Haruhi was about to say something else, but I cut her off right before she could. "It's just… I don't know. I…" My face got hotter. At this rate, I was sure Haruhi could feel the heat radiating from my face. Boy, this was hard… "I really… I-I love you, Haruhi. I just.. I can't express it…" My heart was racing so fast and my breathing was getting a little heavier. Haruhi gasped.

"Hikaru, I…" Without thinking, I moved in and pressed my lips into hers before she could say anything else. Her eyes grew wide from the shock. It was so much to take in for one moment… especially for _me_.

Though I kept going. I leaned in a little further and ran a hand through her brown locks, both embracing and fearing all these emotions that were running wild inside my head. Poor Haruhi… She was frozen, not knowing what to do about the situation. A few seconds later, I pulled away and let my lips barely linger on hers, opening my eyes and looking into her eyes as I brought my hand down to rest it on her cheek.

Haruhi was just stunned. "Hi… Hika…" She couldn't figure out what to say or how to react. All she could do was stare up at me, confused. Her face was turning a bright red. Only then did I realize what I had done.

"… Oh, no.. Haruhi, I'm—" I quickly got off her, coving my burning face and moving to the other side of my room. "I'm so sorry! I-I don't know what came over me! I just…" I couldn't stop apologizing. I paced around the room, saying sorry over and over. That's all I could do… I was so ashamed of myself. Haruhi just watched me until she worked up the courage to say…

"… Hikaru, I… I-I think I l-love you, too…" I stopped in my tracks.

"You… do?" A smile and an even deeper blush crossed my face. She nodded and stood up, walking over to me as it was my turn to stand there, frozen, almost in disbelief but in happiness at the same time. She hesitantly, shyly, came over to me and pulled me into a warm hug.

"I love you, Hikaru Hitachiin," she smiled up at me with that beautiful face of hers.

"And I love you, Haruhi Fujioka." I smiled back at her. Suddenly, she stood up on her tiptoes and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips.

And this would not be the last time that Haruhi Fujioka would leave me breathless.


End file.
